


Knowledge

by Gigi



Series: Original Poems [27]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-04
Updated: 2011-11-04
Packaged: 2017-10-25 16:50:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigi/pseuds/Gigi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am a door.<br/>I am a book<br/>Unlock me<br/>open me for all the world to see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knowledge

I am a door.  
I am a book.  
Unlock me,  
open me for all the world to see.

Express yourself  
Listen to the words,  
I am never careless.

Candle wax on your fingers.  
Ink in your hair.

I am a light.  
I am a path.  
Follow me,  
I can give you what you seek.

There is a price,  
how much are you willing to pay?  
Lose yourself in the passion of me.

But don't wait to long,  
for I can disappear.

I am rear.  
I am priceless.

Given to everyone whose ever sought me.

Some are reborn when they find me.  
Others have have gone mad with the idea of me.

Those questions upon your lips,  
Those thoughts a draft in your mind.

Give into them.  
Become them.

Then I shall ever be yours.  
Knowledge.

How will you use me?


End file.
